Problem: Compute $(4+8)^2+(4^2+8^2)$.
Explanation: Following the order of operations (compute the sum in $(4+8)^2$ before applying the exponent of $(4+8)^2$), we have \begin{align*}
(4+8)^2 + (4^2 + 8^2) &= (12)^2 + (4^2 + 8^2)\\
&= 144 + (16+64) \\
&= 144+ 80 \\
&= \boxed{224}.\end{align*}